


March Words 30: Badge

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Implied bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Roleplay, absolutely no actual non con/dub con, appearance of non con/dub con, rating is for smutty talk and implications, read top note for spoiler notes re dub and non con tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles makes an arrest that will never make the police blotter.





	March Words 30: Badge

**Author's Note:**

> For day 30 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "badge."
> 
> A/N: There is absolutely no actual dub con or non con in this fic. There _is_ pretend dub con/non con because Stiles and Derek are role playing.

Spotting the guy poring over items on his dresser, Stiles had him pinned against the bedroom wall in seconds.

“Your bad luck,” he croaked, “breaking into the home of an officer of the law.”

He ground his pelvis into the trespasser’s ass. It was so wrong. It was absolutely against regulations. But it was irresistible.

“All I wanted was to come home and fuck my husband.” Stiles was breathing harder now. “Now I have to manhandle _you_.”

“Am I under arrest?” the surprised burglar asked.

“I’m not releasing you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You haven’t read me my rights.”

At that Stiles hauled himself and the perp back to the dresser, for a look at the front of him in the mirror.

The guy was attractive, _very_ attractive. Exactly Stiles’s type.

With his free hand Stiles half-frisked, half-groped his captive while he recited the Miranda warning.

“You have the right to remain— _Whoa!_ Are you carrying a concealed weapon?”

Stiles squeezed a very hard dick through the offender’s pants.

“Do I have to strip-search you?—I bet you’d enjoy a cavity search.”

“I bet you’d enjoy _giving_ me a cavity search,” Stiles heard at the same time a firm butt pressed against his dick.

“You’re only making things harder for yourself,” Stiles warned.

“Mmm,” the intruder moaned. “I confess I like the sound of that.”

Stiles retaliated. A day’s worth of whiskers stubbled his chin. Feeling their soft scrape along his neck caused a sharp inhale from the hapless thief.

With both arms Stiles reached around, grasping solid pectorals then raking his hands over toned abs. When he reached shirt hem he tugged upward, the tight-fitting Henley not pulling free without a little extra effort.

The guy was built, aesthetically furred, Stiles’s every fantasy slash wet dream come true.

His hands took the same path once again, this time past the abs and into the guy’s pants. Stiles dropped his mouth to the guy’s neck again, nuzzling and nipping.

The perp writhed against him. “What’s your husband going to think?” he gasped.

“My husband?” Stiles stopped mouthing the felon’s neck to speak. “My husband? My husband is awesome. I’d never betray him.” He resumed his kissing, moving his mouth from shoulder to ear. “My husband is everything I never knew I needed till it hit me like a runaway truck.—Wait. Check that. Too violent.—My husband is perfect. I love and adore him.” Stiles dragged his nose behind Derek’s ear. “He smells like—what’ve you got on?”

“Fragrance free shea butter soap. The same soap you use.”

“Then it’s _you_ ,” Stiles carried on, kissing Derek’s face now that he’d rotated in Stiles embrace. “You smell like clary sage.”

“You’re having an olfactory hallucination.”

“Have we stopped now?—I was just getting to the good part!” Stiles complained sounding not unhappy in the least.

“That was a pretty good part,” Derek assured between kisses. “All those nice things you said.”

“Not _that_ good part! The good part where I make you strip and then I conduct a cavity search and give you a prostate exam.—How come we never get that far?”

Derek stopped kissing, pulled back his head for Stiles to see his furrowed brows.

“Prostate exam?”

“If you’re under arrest, you’re my responsibility and that includes making sure your health is sound!”

“You can still give me a prostate exam,” Derek teased.

Stiles spun them till they’d reached their bed. He shoved Derek so he fell across it.

“Good! 'Cause I just heard about this alternate prostate exam technique where instead of a finger, I use my dick!”


End file.
